


Realizations

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: in which bounty hunter Saren discovers important things
Kudos: 1
Collections: a warrior and her light





	Realizations

War has made them inseparable. Standing back to back against impossible odds and always coming on top anyway. 

It has placed an ache in Saren's heart that she knows should not be there. A yearn for something she should not want. A lingering touch, a lasting stare.

Foolish recklessness. Foolish sacrifices.

Kethre is an exceptional duelist. Saren prefers her bounty hunting equipment. So they protect each other. A sabre flies in Saren's direction. She ducks. It is Kehre's. The blade cuts through a republic soldier. In the same breath, Saren leaps over the tiny woman and knocks another into the ground. 

They are the same river. The same current, crashing through the canyon and knocking boulders and sending tumbling mountains. There is a connection there, deeper than knowledge. Deeper still than the force. Saren can't quite put her finger on it. 

Not when they're caught off guard by a jedi. When she's pushed over the edge of a catwalk and into a wall that leaves her heaving. Not when she hears ringing in her ears and Kethre's cry. 

Not as she watches as another one comes in behind his companion. 

Kethre is an exceptional duelist. But she is distracted. 

When Saren stands on shaking legs and reaches out, she does not realize then either. Not as she pulls one of the knights to her with her own Force power. Not as she realizes that he fell into it, using the strength of her pull and her disoriented state against her.

Not even when she felt the burning blade in her gut. 

Not when the Jedi recognized her. Whispered to her sorrowfully, "Rest now, Knight Kalli." 

Not when she spat in his face, insulted. 

Not when she whispered "Checkmate," and ignited the hilt of her own blade in his chest. 

Only when he fell away, eyes still wide, and she looked up to see Kethre running towards her. When the relief of seeing her companion dulled her pain and gave her strength.

It was _love._

Her last coherent thought, whispered to the other woman as her knees gave. 

" _I love you. "_

**Author's Note:**

> I USED TO KNOW HOW TO USE AO3 but now I dont please dont roast me


End file.
